Hyde and Seek
by Chick'llDanceInTheFlame
Summary: She'd changed into something he desired more than anything, but first he had to walk through her game of Hyde and Seek. Formally part of The Games We Play Challenge.


An: Alright, alright, I know it's explanation time for me. I stopped the challenge this was apart of because I'm dedicating myself to my other story, _Just_ _Take Over, the Break Is Over_ (check it out). Sorry to anyone who wanted to see my other oneshots, but hey, that's life in Fanfiction. I'm keeping this on up because I really like it. Enjoy/ Review!

* * *

"Can somebody please explain to me how you guys convince me to come to these things every year?" Chad asked his friends as they got out of the limo they'd rented to take them to the Valentine's Day dance. 

"Because if we didn't you'd be alone on the night of the dance," Troy explained, wrapping his arm around Gabriella.

"Yeah, we're looking out for you buddy," Zeke said as he helped Sharpay out of the car. "Just because you're living the single life doesn't mean you have to be deserted by us guys in a relationship."

"Thanks guys," Chad said sarcastically, following them inside.

After all that had happened with Taylor over the past few months, the last thing Chad wanted to do was be around the female kind (not that he was switching teams). Even when him and Taylor were together, is almost took a team of wrestlers to get him to a dance, and now he was still baffled as to how the guys were so convincing.

"Ok, Gabi, how about one last wardrobe check before we go inside?" Sharpay said, her and Gabriella slipping from the boys' grasps. "We'll be back."

"Ok. Come on, boys, let's move out," Zeke commanded, leading them into the gymnasium.

They entered the gym, and received a sudden fright. The place they knew so well as where they would sweat and exhaust themselves to the point of insanity during basketball practice had now been transformed into a tulle and gossamer mish-mash of pinks, whites, and reds. Streamers had been strung from the ceiling, and there a huge papier-mâché heart was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Their mouths stood aghast for a minute before a sudden shriek sounded behind them.

"OMG, is this not the greatest, most beautiful thing you've ever seen," Sharpay exclaimed, clinging excitedly to Gabriella's arm.

"I know! Isn't the dance committee just a bunch of geniuses?" Gabriella screeched to the girl standing at her other side.

"Oh, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes behind a set of very inappropriate for the occasion aviator sunglasses.

"Oh, who cares? Let's dance," Sharpay said, pulling Zeke onto the dance floor, Gabi following suit with Troy, leaving Ryan and Chad alone with the stranger.

"Hey, Ryan," Chad said, pulling him aside. "Who's that that the girls walked in with?"

"Why, Chad, do you like her?" he asked intrigued.

"Well, yeah. Maybe a little." Chad said sheepishly. "Come on, she's hot."

The mystery girl was dressed in a tight blue cocktail dress and black stilettos. She was short, and had her hair in long, dark brown loose curls that went past her shoulders.

Ryan burst into a small fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing—it's just —um, Chad, that girl would be Kelsi," Ryan explained.

"What?" he exclaimed, taking another look at her.

After a moment of study, Chad suddenly recognized the little songwriter as the girl he'd just been drooling over. Even though she hung out with them, Chad didn't know Kelsi to well, but he did recognized the small charm bracelet that was on her wrist as the one he'd always see when she played piano for the group.

"What's up with this?" Chad asked the getting-more-entertained-by-the-moment Ryan.

"Well, my sources tell me that the Sharpay and Gabi have given Kelsi a one-night only makeover," Ryan answered. "I guess ever since Taylor—"

Ryan stopped after seeing Chad's face at the mention of his estranged ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be," Chad said, waving him off. "Continue."

"Oh, well, I guess that now that you-know-who is no longer associating with them, the girls are looking for a third girl to add to there little bunch. It seems that Kelsi is that girl."

"Wow, who'd a thought of that?" Chad said shocked.

"Hey, Chad," Kelsi said out of the blue from a few feet away. "Do me a favor?"

"Um, ok," he said, curiously, wondering why suddenly she felt the need to address him. He stool a quick glance at an about to burst Ryan.

"When you are talking about me," she said meticulously, walking up to them, "make sure I'm not within hearing distance."

Ryan lost it and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Kelsi," Chad apologized laughing slightly at himself.

"Don't be," Kelsi said, turning her attention to Ryan. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, wiping away a tear. "What's with the aviators?"

"Oh, well," she said, taking them of to reveal beautiful dark green eyes complimented by smoky eye make-up, "you know I do get a lot of inspiration from Hyde from That 70's Show."

"Ah yes," Ryan said. "That gorgeous man has _lots_ of fashion sense."

"That's not the only reason," Kelsi said, giving him a wink.

"But why hide such gorgeous eyes with such huge glasses?" Chad cut in, again to Ryan's amusement.

Kelsi smiled a quick smile.

"Quit hitting on me, Danforth," she said, folding the glasses and placing them on her dress. "It's not a good thing for a man of your stature in the school to do."

"Don't flatter yourself, Neilson. Just because you've been made up by the queen-bees doesn't make you hot stuff."

"Oh man, this could get interesting," Ryan said under his breath.

"I never said it did," Kelsi bit back, "but if I'm not 'hot stuff' then why is ever dateless guy at this dance, including you, staring at my rack."

Chad looked around and saw that it was true. He had no comeback.

"I thought so," she laughed. "Now, if you two boys will excuse me, I'm going to go find some nerd to dance with and make the day off."

She walked off, leaving one speechless Chad and a very gleeful Ryan behind.

"Who are they, and what have they done with Kelsi?" Chad asked, watching Kelsi sweet talk a guy at the punch table.

"I don't know," Ryan responded, patting Chad on the shoulder, "but I'm following this story all night."

"Look at her!" Sharpay exclaimed to Gabriella later on as they watched Kelsi flirt her way through one of the many random guys she'd danced with that evening.

"I know. I think we've created a monster," Gabi responded with a giggle.

"Now what exactly is she seeing in that dork?" an agitated Chad complained to his only companion for evening, Ryan.

"Shut up, Chad," Sharpay said, over-hearing his comment. "Just because she shot you down doesn't mean you have to put down every other guy who's getting at her."

"She didn't shoot me down, screw you," he said sticking out his tongue.

"You're a child," she said, whacking him over the head.

Kelsi finished up her dance, and fended off a few more guys as she made her way towards the group's table.

"Hey guys, you having as much fun as I am?" she asked, plopping down in a chair.

"Oh, please," Chad said to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, why don't you just stop being such a baby, swallow your pride, and ask her to dance?"

"Because, Ryan, that means she would've won," Chad made clear.

"Well, being as in you are the only one at this dance who's being a total wallflower, and secretly you know it's destroying your rep, you shouldn't be worried about some competition that doesn't even exist."

Chad sighed.

"Alright," he said, handing Ryan his punch, "but only because I hate the fact that you have danced and I haven't."

"What can I say? Martha Cox has a thing for my jazz-squares," he shouted after him as he approached Kelsi's side.

"Hey Kels," he said pushing his way past Gabi and Sharpay. "Can I ask you something?"

"Does someone seek a dance with me?" she said boldly.

"Well, yes," he said, his ego taking a hit. Kelsi suddenly had this certain air about her. Like she felt she had everyone under her finger, but in a good way, not like Sharpay.

"Alright," Kelsi said, stepping up.

Chad savored a silent victory, and took her hand. They walked into the middle of the crowd just as the DJ (a.k.a. Jason) started to play the song _Dance Floor Anthem_. Chad put an arm around her waist, and they started dancing.

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_than he gave she's looking for_

"I have to say Danforth," she said, pulling him in close, "you're the best dancer I've seen all night."

"Not much competition there, darling," he laughed, running his fingers down her cheek.

"Behave, Danforth," Kelsi quipped, pushing away.

_He calls her up_

_He's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she's movin' it_

_Knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it_

_She don't care_

"What's gotten into you Kelsi?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. You've just turned into a total different person," Chad stated to her surprise. "You're like some sort of vixen."

"Oh, really," she said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Did Sharpay and Gabi do this to you?" he suggested curiously.

Kelsi just laughed.

"You think those two could turn me into this," she whispered into his ear. "Those two don't know the first thing about getting a guy to notice you."

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_feel the beat now_

_If you've got nothing left_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to live_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_  
Feelin' good now_

_Don't be afraid to get down_

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Chad let out a quick gasp that was a mixture of surprise, and "oh no she didn't".

"Bold statement," he declared, twirling her out.

"Yeah, well," Kelsi said as he brought her back in close, "what you people don't know is that I've always been like this. I've just never had a chance to let it out. Na, but I like being a—how'd you say—vixen. Playing games with guys couldn't be funner."

"In what way do you mean that?" Chad asked, getting more intrigued by the second.

Kelsi took his arm and used it to spin herself around so she wasn't under his grasp anymore.

"Guys love it because they think they're in control," she said, starting to walk slowly around him. "They like a chase. You know, the whole 'some like it hot' aspect of a relationship. Seeking the one you desire."

_He was always giving her attention_

_Working hard to buy the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_By most suckers hated_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn't appreciate him_

Kelsi was behind him now, and she placed her hands on his shoulders gently.

"Do you desire me, Chad?" she said, whispering in his ear again.

"Yes," he admitted.

Kelsi smiled, satisfied. She placed her hands over his eyes, and forced them closed.

"Then seek me," she said, giving him a push and slipping away.

Chad slammed his eyes open only to find her nowhere in sight. He turned this way and that, but no sign. Then he saw her blue dress whip behind a couple ten feet away. He started after her, but she slid deeper into the sea of people before he could move.

"I'm obeying, Kels," he thought, pushing his way through the crowd. "You happy now."

He made his way past the many grinding couples on the dance floor, catching short glimpses of his prey every now and then. She was completely right. He liked chasing her. He never had to chase Taylor. She was always there. Well, at least until now. Kelsi had a way of making him feel small, but in a way he liked. Intriuge was the only word he could find that could describe the way he felt as he traveled throughout the room.

Chad finally locked eyes with her. She was standing by the punch table, chatting with another guy, and standing closer to him than Chad liked. She gave him a quick wink. As soon as he moved again he ran straight into a slightly loopy Zeke.

"Hey, man," he said hazily. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm just looking for someone," Chad said, shifting his eyes around as to not lose her. "You ok."

"Dude," Zeke said, opening his tux jacket a bit so Chad could see a small flask. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, bye," he said, taking off. He looked back at the punch table. Again, she was gone. He panned the room again, only to find her leaning against the frame of one of the doors. She gave him a small wave

"_Oh, no, she's not won, yet_," Chad thought, watching her slip away from the door.

He didn't notice the many people he passed. Now he was just as determined as ever. He heard her heels clicking as soon as he entered the hall. He followed her down the hallway, not taking her eyes of her until she turned the corner. Just as she did, Chad noticed the teachers' lounge door was ajar. He smiled slyly to himself, and crossed through it to the adjacent hallway. There she was. Halfway down the hall, she victorious smile fading.

"Gotcha," he said eloquently.

"Not yet," she said, ripping of her shoes and taking off the other way down the hall.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, chasing her.

Even with the heels were off, Kelsi couldn't gain any headway on the speed demon Chad. Chad sent up a quick prayer thanking God and Coach Bolton for the endless running he usually complained about.

"No, not so fast," he said, throwing his arms around her, stopping her finally.

"Get your hands off me, Danforth," she commanded.

"Na, I don't think I will," he said, rocking her back and forth. "Come on, play nice. You started this game."

Kelsi relaxed a second and Chad gently propped her up against the nearby lockers.

"What now?" she said, irritated that he'd outsmarted her. "You gonna kiss me?"

"Maybe," he said, leaning in.

"Hold up a sec," Kelsi said, stopping his movment with her hand. "I want to try something."

She reached down, and detached the sunglasses that had been clipped to the front of her dress all night. Kelsi slid them over his eyes, much to his surprise.

"Well," he said.

"You look like Hyde," she said joyfully.

"Good, then maybe I'll finally get you to like me."

She let out a sheepish laugh, and looked down at her feet.

"You don't need the glasses for that," she admitted.

Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Hyde is just a fantasy," Kelsi continued, suddenly running a finger down his face. "You're a reality, aren't you?"

Chad looked deep into her eyes. That racy, exotic look was drawing him in closer and closer every second. She had him. So, he closed his eyes, and took a leap of faith.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Gabriella and Sharpay asked Kelsi as she reentered the gym. 

Kelsi cast a quick glance over to the set of double doors opposing the ones she'd just walked through. Chad was walking in, adjusting his suit jacket and smoothing his hair. She smiled.

"Let's just say," she said, winking to her superiors, "I've been playing 'Hyde' and Seek."

* * *

AN: The song the DJ played was _Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte. 


End file.
